1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, and more particularly to an improved cable assembly for a cable tying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cable tying devices are provided for tying an object with a cable that has a number of holes formed in one surface and with a tie head for coupling the ends of the cable together. The cable may be disengaged from the tie head easily when a expanding or stretching force is applied against the cable. The tie head has no safety mechanisms provided for preventing the cable from being easily disengaged from the tie heads.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cables for cable tying devices.